Tommy's Special Friend
by RuffnPuffLover
Summary: Not the best with summaries. It's Tommy's birthday! And Tommy gets a strange gift in the mail and it looks like it's not any ordinary gift... It was something that was about to change his life forever. Join him on his adventures! Always looking for reviews on this! (Co written with a friend of mine, PhantomDoom741)
1. The Ultimate Birthday Present

In a small town within California known as the Bay Area, we look to a certain house on a slant with a boy in a specific house. That boy in that house, named Tommy Turnbull, is about to have his life changed forever on his special day.

In Tommy's bedroom – which had many action figures on a shelf, as well as a TV in his room – an older nice lady, his mom, carefully crept up to him while his son was sleeping, bearing a wide smile on her face. "Good morning my little sweetie, happy birthday!" She suddenly spoke to him, startling him awake.

Tommy gasped as he woke up with surprise, remembering it was his birthday, then smiling. "Thanks, mom! I can't believe I'm 10 already. Time sure does fly." He responded back, in an excited tone.

"It's no problem sweetie. Now you need to get dressed soon. Lola and Gus said they would be here within the next hour. We don't need the birthday boy still in his PJ's when his friends are coming over, right?" Deb giggled after suggesting that.

Tommy nodded in response.

As she was leaving his room, she had one last thing to tell him. "Oh, by the way, I got your surprise gift from outside in. It doesn't say who it's from, but I think it's for you. I put it in your room, so you can go open that first." She instructed him before leaving the room.

"A surprise gift for me?" Tommy questioned, then saw it in the middle of the room.

He got up from his bed to walk to it, then sitting down to unwrap it. It looked like a uniquely shaped backpack with robotic pail-shaped "ears" coming from it.

Tommy was impressed by the backpack already. "Wow! Looks like I can go to school with more style. But I wonder if there's stuff inside it..." He decided to open it himself.

That's when he gasped to see what was in there. It looked like a small robot with a watch close to it. Near the robot were two batteries, most likely needed to power it up.

Tommy inserted the two batteries into his shiny, blue and white gift.

Then he started looking for a power button on the robot, but one was nowhere to be found.

"What? It needs batteries but there isn't a power button...? I'll look for it later, I want to check that watch as well." He thought.

Confused, he decided to take a look at the watch, the other item that was in the backpack.

It didn't look like a normal watch, as it didn't show the time nor anything else.

It seemed to be shut down. Only then he noticed some buttons near the watch's edges.

"Maybe one of these buttons turn him on. I hope so, as I don't see any power buttons on the robot..." Tommy whispered to himself, thinking the buttons can turn him on.

He tried to press the one on the top-left corner and Tommy suddenly became surprised: he saw the robot become slightly bigger and its "ears" extending outwards.

Tommy's eyes widened with surprise. "Oh my goodness!" He quietly exclaimed. "The robot is alive!"

The small screen on the watch turned on as well, showing a battery meter.

The robot backed to the corner of the backpack, pretty shaky and scared, not knowing who Tommy was.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." Tommy told the scared robot in a gentle, sweet voice of assurance. He held out his hand for the robot. "Let's get you out of there first."

The robot stopped being shaky and decided to trust Tommy, even if he was a stranger right now in his eyes. He took his hand, and Tommy helped him out of the backpack so he could've seen his full surroundings.

The robot looked around his surroundings. Tommy's bedroom was much bigger than the backpack, and strangely enough for him, he seemed already right at home.

"This is my bedroom," Tommy explained. "It's the place where I hang out with my friends. By the way, my name is Tommy, Tommy Turnbull. Can you say my name?" He asked the cute robot.

The robot merely smiled and waved at him, but it didn't say a word. This got Tommy to think that the robot couldn't speak just yet.

"Seems like you can't talk yet. But don't worry, that's not a big problem and you'll gradually learn how to talk with time passing. Also, you won't be on your own, I'll help you with that!" Tommy said to assure the robot.

But all of a sudden, the watch on Tommy's wrist emitted a bright blue light from its screen. The light started displaying an old man dressed in a scientist attire.

The scientist looked to see Tommy, and all the stuff he had, including the watch on his wrist. "Oh! I see my package has just arrived. Wonderful." He looked pleased.

Tommy got surprised to see the scientist appear as if it was part of what the watch did. "You sent that stuff to me? No way!" The shock then turned into happiness, seeing he was sent all that gear.

"Yes, Tommy. I got your letter, and I thought this would be the perfect response to it, by giving you my latest creation to keep it safe." Moshimo explained.

Tommy looked back to the robot, then to the Professor. "So... you made the robot I just turned on?" He asked, pointing over to his new gift.

He nodded with a smile on his face, then saying to him. "Tommy: I want you to meet Robotboy."

Tommy, then hearing the robot's name, understood it was a name that would have been stuck in his memories. Robotboy. "Robotboy... Wow, that's a nice name for him, Professor Moshimo." He smiled, liking the name, and choking up a bit, with happiness though. "Really. And thanks. It's just that I had a not so eventful summer and my older brother has always been picking on me, and I-I never thought something as g-good as this would ever happen to me..." He explained too.

Robotboy got by Tommy's side happily to see him talk so highly of him, and also to see his creator, and waved, seeing the Professor again.

Moshimo could hear from Tommy's voice that he's had it rough, and this was something that he really needed, so he didn't dismiss what Tommy said at all and took it into account.

"I understand, Tommy." Moshimo said in a sympathetic tone. "But now, you'll always have someone by your side as long as you protect him too. If you ever need any help with Robotboy, I'm a short call away. Just touch the top right button of your watch and it will automatically call me." He explained.

Tommy looked to the top right button, which had a phone symbol on it, while the bigger battery logo was in the middle of the screen. "Okay, got it!" He understood him.

"Take care, Tommy. And remember, Robotboy needs to be kept secret from strangers and others. We don't want him falling into the wrong hands." He warned just before his hologram fizzled away to end the call.

"The Professor said I should keep you a secret, Robotboy... but I think I know a few people that would like to see you and maybe help keep the secret." Tommy spoke up to the robot.

Robotboy's ears raised as he realized he would've had the possibility of meeting people that Tommy likes. If he liked them, they had to be good for him to meet as well. Those people were Tommy's friends, Lola and Gus. But the question now is, how will he present his new discovery to them?


	2. A New Friend

One hour passed and Tommy was thinking if presenting Robotboy to his friends, Gus and Lola, would've been safe or not. They were going to arrive at Tommy's house soon.

"Professor Moshimo said I have to keep him secret from people... I get why. But I'm sure I can trust my friends. They wouldn't reveal the secret to anyone else." Tommy thought as he moved his eyes on his new friend.

He wished the little robot could've said something, maybe Robotboy was thinking his friends should've known about him, but Tommy got nothing in response.

Tommy tapped his chin, thinking about an alternative way Robotboy could communicate with him when "a lightbulb went off in his head".

"I got it! Maybe, you can temporarily communicate with me in another way. It's not going to be ideal, but this way we'll know what you're thinking in a simple way." Tommy told Robotboy.

The robot looked rather curious about what his friend meant and tilted his head a bit.

"You can nod or blink once if you want to say "yes" or if you like something and you can blink twice or shake your head if you want to say "no" or you don't like something. How does that sound for now?" He asked for Robotboy's opinion on the new communication method.

Giving it a go, Robotboy decided to give him a smile and a nod, letting his friend know he liked the idea while he couldn't speak. Both of them were finally making some progress in communication.

"Okay, now that you can tell me what you're thinking, would you like meeting my pals? They're Lola and Gus and they'll want to meet you as I'll tell them about you." Tommy posed the question to his new friend, knowing he could get an answer from him thanks to the new communication method.

They were people Tommy liked, so why couldn't Robotboy like them too? The blue and white robot nodded to Tommy's question, wanting to meet his friends.

"Great!" Tommy grinned. "They'll love to know about y-"

"Tommy! Your friends are here!" Deb called for her son after hearing the doorbell ring.

This was the perfect timing for Tommy. "Hehe... speaking of Lola and Gus, they're here already! Follow me, Robotboy: we'll go downstairs so that you can meet them!" He instructed the robot, so he could learn about Tommy's friends.

Tommy hid Robotboy in his new backpack and quickly went downstairs, excited to present his new friend to Gus and Lola.

He opened the door.

"Happy birthday, Tommy!" The two friends said.

"Thank you, guys!" Tommy responded, hyped to show his friends Robotboy.

"We've brought our presents for you, here they are." Lola said, handing her gift over to Tommy.

Tommy opened the box, revealing a Human Fist video game.

"Wow, thank you, Lola!" Tommy said, happy to see his present.

"Hey, don't forget G-Man's gift, Tommy!" Gus held out his gift to him.

"Don't worry, I was getting to you Gus, trust me." Tommy assured his friend, opening the second gift. Inside the present was a Human Fist action figure. "You guys really know me so well! Thank you both!"

Lola smiled, seeing that her gift made her friend happy. "It's nothing, Tommy. We just knew where to look for gifts you would've liked, that's all." She told him.

"And that Human Fist, boy, he's the greatest! Smashing stuff and bad guys with that huge fist, awesome stuff baby!" Gus imitated the superhero as he was speaking to Tommy.

As his friend finished talking, Tommy decided to show Gus and Lola his new friend. "Well, I think Human Fist is awesome, but... I think you may want to see something that's even more awesome." He explained to his friends, getting their attention.

Tommy led his friends upstairs so he can show them his best gift he got in his room.

"See, someone sent me an amazing present, I'm sure you will like it as well. I present you... Robotboy!" Tommy said, opening his backpack after making sure only Gus and Lola were watching.

Upon seeing Tommy's friends, Robotboy made a worried expression, not knowing who the two people were.

"Don't worry, Robotboy, they're my friends, Gus and Lola! There's nothing to be scared about." Tommy said to reassure the little robot.

In the meanwhile, Tommy's friends were amazed, seeing something they thought could only exist in a science fiction story.

"Wow! You hit the jackpot, dude!" Said Gus, astounded. "You got a real robot, cool!"

The fact Gus said this loudly scared Robotboy, making him hide behind Tommy and holding his hand in fear.

"Gus, can you refrain from being loud as usual, please? Robotboy's still rather timid and shy." Tommy didn't appreciate how his friend looked a bit not respective of his new friend.

"Right Gus, show some more respect!" Lola agreed, trying to meet Tommy's new friend properly and gently walking up to the robot.

"It's okay, Robotboy. Sometimes Gus just doesn't think before he speaks or talks too loudly."

The robot loosened his grip on Tommy and smiled to Lola, demonstrating his trust towards her.

"It's awesome! Can he talk?" Asked Lola, curious.

"No, he can't talk yet. But we have a different way to communicate." Said Tommy, referring to the way he invented to understand Robotboy's opinions.

"What? Your robot can't talk? That's impossible!" Shouted Gus, startling Robotboy once again.

"Gus, I already told you to not talk loudly!" Said Tommy, annoyed by how his friend didn't listen to him earlier.

"Anyway, my way to understand Robotboy's opinions bases itself on eye blinks and nods. If Robotboy agrees on something, he blinks or nods, else he shakes his head or he shakes his head." Explained Tommy.

"Wow, that's clever, Tommy!" Answered Lola, liking her friend's idea.

Despite being startled twice already, Robotboy managed to keep his composure just in case he had to answer some more questions.

"Here, I can demonstrate how we communicate right now, watch." Tommy then faced Robotboy to ask him some questions. "Robotboy, do you like the fact Gus frightened you?"

He shook his head and blinked twice to let Tommy know he hated it.

"Do you want him to apologize to you?" Tommy made one more question for the robot.

Robotboy replied with a nod and one blink.

"Gus, did you look at that? I think you owe Robotboy an apology for frightening him twice." Tommy told Gus, feeling that would be enough to make his friend lower his voice tone.

"Okay okay, sorry about that, Robotboy, sometimes I don't know I talk too loudly. Could you forgive the G-Man?" Gus said, hoping that Robotboy was one easily forgiving others.

The robot blinked and nodded, smiling.

"You're lucky Robotboy has a forgiving nature." Tommy pointed out to Gus.

Not being able, the trio started to think about how would Robotboy's voice be. Would it be high pitched? Low pitched?

"You know Tommy, this has got me thinking. If Robotboy could speak, what voice would you like for him?" Lola asked Tommy, having many thoughts on Robotboy's ideal voice.

"I bet he'd have a rocking cool voice for a rocking robot." Gus suggested, imagining the voice the robot would have.

"To be honest, it doesn't matter too much to me. He's still going to be my friend, no matter what voice he has." Tommy stated.

Suddenly Debbie Turnbull, Tommy's mom, called his son and his friends. "The cake is ready, come downstairs!"

"Okay, we're coming!" Replied Tommy.

"Robotboy, you'll have to stay here for some time. Don't worry, I'll be back soon." Tommy explained to his robot, making him understand that he didn't have to worry.

Tommy and his friends went downstairs, leaving Robotboy in the bedroom.

The blue and white robot was thinking if talking already would've been a good idea, as he didn't want to say words incorrectly.

After a few seconds, Robotboy decided to try and say his first word.

"Tom-my." The robot said, surprised by his own voice and especially by the fact he said his best friend's name correctly.

"Tom-my." He repeated, wanting to practice some more.

In the meanwhile, Tommy heard someone talking upstairs.

"Wait a minute mom, I have to check a thing upstairs." Tommy said, proceeding to walk to his house's first floor.

"Robotboy... is that you...?" Tommy whispered, slowly opening his bedroom's door.

"Tom-my!" Robotboy exclaimed upon seeing his friend.

"Y-you can talk!" Tommy said in an excited tone.

The reaction Robotboy received from Tommy gave his self-esteem a big boost. As Tommy was very happy to hear that first word from him, saying another word would make him even happier.

"I'm so proud of you Robotboy! You really did it!" Tommy gave his best friend a hug after storming in the room and after complimenting him.

Hearing that word, he wondered if "proud" was a good thing. "Tom-my... proud?" Robotboy gave that word a try, surprising himself again as he got it right.

"Yes, and me being proud means you did a good thing!" Tommy explained. It was the best thing that could have happened at that moment, as from that point onward, Tommy could have properly talked with Robotboy.

"Tommy! Are you done up there yet? Your ice cream cake is going to melt if you stay up there for too long!" Deb called out for Tommy, reminding him about his cake.

"Coming mom!" Tommy answered back, then turning back to Robotboy. "Keep practicing, Robotboy. You have no idea how happy you just made me after I heard that word. Keep it up! I'll be back for you after I finish my piece of cake downstairs, okay?"

"Okay, Tom-my." Robotboy responded back, thinking that "Okay" was something he had to say as well, getting it right.

Tommy smiled as he heard that from him and surprised by how fast he learned three words, then running back downstairs to finish his cake before it could melt, leaving Robotboy alone in his room once again.

"Tommy, what happened upstairs? Also, is it just me or you're much happier than before?" Lola asked as Tommy came back to his friends.

"Robotboy learned how to talk! And he did it on his own!" Tommy explained to his friends, smiling.

"What? He can talk? A few minutes ago you said he couldn't do that!" Gus said.

"He just learned a few words for now. But he seems to learn quickly so, who knows, maybe he'll be able to make full sentences in very few days!" Tommy said, having faith in his robot.

While Tommy, Gus, and Lola were eating their cake, Robotboy decided to practice more to impress Tommy even more.

Unsure on what word to practice on, Robotboy picked a word he thought would've been important to learn other things.

"What." He said, getting the pronounce right like before.

The word Robotboy said seemed to be one of those words used in both questions and answers. He heard it often, so he thought it was something to try. He also heard "friend", and he didn't know what that word meant either.

"What friend?" Robotboy asked himself, hoping he could figure out the meaning of "friend".

The blue and white robot was walking around the room while trying to use what he learned so far to figure out the meaning of "friend" but still couldn't get the meaning of what that word meant. Tommy probably knew what "friend" meant, but he was downstairs and Robotboy didn't want to disturb him while he was eating his birthday cake with his friends.

However, he was about to have his question answered as he heard some footsteps come upstairs, but Tommy was heard groaning.

"Oh man, I don't think I should've eaten that cake so fast." Tommy said while he was rubbing his stomach, walking up the stairs.

Lola giggled to that. "Tommy, I know you're excited, but you didn't need to eat that ice cream cake that fast. It was way too cold, not even Gus could take it without getting a brain freeze or something." She told him.

"Hey! You know the G-Man could eat a tub of ice cream and come out okay!" Gus protested.

"I'll take that into consideration next time." Tommy tried to make a smile as he rubbed his belly, and opened the door to his room. "Robotboy?" He called for him.

"Tom-my!" Robotboy's ears raised as he saw his friend again, also letting Gus and Lola hear his voice. His voice was very cute.

"Tom-my, what friend?" Robotboy asked, impressing everyone else in the bedroom.

"I can't believe it! You learned other words in the few minutes in which we were eating our cake!" Tommy exclaimed in an excited tone.

"By the way, a friend is someone you like, someone you can trust and someone you know who always helps you when you're in need of help." He explained afterward, with Robotboy listening.

At this point, Tommy wondered if Robotboy had learned to use "Yes" and "No" instead of the old system relying on blinks and nods.

"Robotboy, do you like being here with me?" He asked.

The robot nodded and blinked once, smiling and making Tommy understand that Robotboy still didn't learn how to answer questions "Yes" and "No".

"Since now you can talk, why shouldn't we adapt our communication method to the knowledge you have now? From now on, instead of answering with eye blinks, you can answer with words!" Tommy said.

"If you agree or like something, you can say "Yes". If you don't like something you can say "No". Do you like this idea?"

"Yes!" Robotboy answered with the new communication method, smiling.

"Robotboy's got a cute voice!" Lola pointed out, liking how the robot's voice sounded.

"I thought it could sound better." Gus shrugged, only to receive a light punch on his shoulder by Lola.

"Gus!" Lola snapped at him.

"Ouch! Uh... I mean, it's a nice voice, yeah!" He agreed after Lola glared at him.

Robotboy heard that and considered piecing together a more complete sentence. "Robotboy have cute voice?" He asked the group, stating himself in third-person.

Tommy got surprised as heard that. Did he just say a sentence, and pose a more "complex" question?

"Yes! Of course you do!" He answered back, while Robotboy reacted with a grin.

The speed of his learning was incredible. It seemed as if after learning 1 word, it turned into some sort of "snowball effect", with words after words coming out of his mouth. Professor Moshimo would be very impressed if he heard all of this now. But already at that moment, the robot's achievements made Tommy, Gus, and Lola very happy.

"Tom-my, Gus and Lola friends?" Robotboy asked, trying to use "and" for the first time.

"Yes, I'm your friend, Robotboy." Tommy answered, while after that Robotboy raised his "ears" for the happiness.

"Right Robotboy, I'm your friend as well." Lola said.

"Don't forget the G-Man, he's your friend too!" Gus followed.

"Yes, you too, Gus." Tommy assured his chubby friend he was included in the list.

Certainly, with 3 new friends, Robotboy's life was going to go on an upward climb, and from that moment on, he could get all the help he needed to learn about life and to speak and even learn how to do other hobbies his friends had. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	3. Earthquake!

Several hours after the party ended, night descended upon the Bay Area for Tommy and his new friend, Robotboy. The crickets started chirping outside while the two friends were outdoor. Then something caught Robotboy's eye. A brief flash of green light coming from a little bug.

"Tom-my, what happening?" Robotboy pointed to the bug that glowed.

Tommy looked to see what his friend was talking about and smiled.

"Oh! Those are bugs called fireflies. They're supposed to glow like that. They glow like that during the night. They're harmless, so there's nothing to worry about them." He explained afterward.

As Robotboy moved his hand to get closer to one, the firefly landed on his robotic finger and it started to crawl on his finger, occasionally glowing.

"Firefly like Robotboy." He giggled while he was watching it crawling on him.

Tommy knew fireflies just like to land on people and it didn't really mean much, but he didn't want to ruin his friend's fun like that.

"Yes, it sure looks like it." Tommy replied to his friend.

After some minutes, Robotboy pointed his finger to Tommy's pajamas with a confused expression.

"Oh, you're wondering why I have different clothing from this afternoon's?" Tommy asked.

"Yes." His friend replied, nodding.

"See, we change our clothing when evening comes to be more comfortable and warm while we sleep." Tommy explained in response.

"Tommy comfortable?" Robotboy asked, wondering if he was comfortable in that clothing.

Tommy gave him a nod in response. "Of course. Otherwise, I wouldn't be wearing these. They feel soft too. It's certainly something." He answered back.

"Robotboy wear clothing too?" He asked, wanting to try that kind of clothing just like Tommy.

"Maybe one day I'll give you my pajamas so that you can try to sleep them as well, even if you will have to be deactivated. If you want to try it, I'll let you, don't worry!" Tommy smiled in response.

As Robotboy began walking towards Tommy, the ground started to shake. It started to shake pretty violently and out of nowhere, which caught both Tommy and Robotboy off guard.

"Tom-my, what happening to ground?" He asked concerned, unable to find his footing and falling to the ground.

"Oh gosh, oh gosh! It's an earthquake!" He exclaimed, feeling it was a really bad one as well.

Suddenly a nearby tree detached from the ground and began falling in Tommy's direction. Robotboy, seeing everything, didn't want Tommy to end up injured or worse, and he decided to react.

The small but very powerful jet thrusters in the robot's feet quickly turned on, allowing him to quickly reach his best friend and rescue him in time.

Robotboy pushed Tommy a couple of meters away, keeping him far enough from the area where the falling tree landed a few moments after, unable to hurt Tommy thanks to the little robot's reaction.

"Wow... t-thank you so much, Ro! You just saved my life-" Tommy exclaimed, but stopping all of a sudden, confusing Robotboy.

"Did I just... call you like that...? Tommy whispered to himself, realizing he called his friend with a shorter name, just like friends call each other.

"Yes." Robotboy answered, still a bit confused.

"Ok, so first of all... thank you, Robotboy! As I said before you saved my life." Tommy decided to repeat everything in order of importance, starting by thanking Robotboy for saving him from the falling tree.

"What thank you?" Asked Robotboy, not understanding what Tommy meant.

"It means that who says it appreciated what you did, and is happy for that." Tommy explained to his friend.

"Tom-my happy?" The robot asked, not sure if he understood everything correctly.

"Yes, Robotboy, I'm very happy about the fact you saved me earlier." Tommy answered, assuring his friend that he understood everything correctly.

"Anyway, now I want to explain to you why I called you Ro before instead of Robotboy. Nicknames are alternative and invented names for friends which are used instead of the full names and Ro was a nickname I just invented for you. Do you like it?" Tommy asked, wondering about his friend's opinion on the nickname he got.

"Robotboy like nickname." The robot answered excited, smiling. Having his own nickname made him feel special, and he really liked that feeling.

After that little heartwarming moment, Tommy heard someone running outside, and he quickly deactivated Ro upon seeing Deb.

"Tommy, are you okay?" She quickly rushed over to check out her youngest son.

"I'm fine mom, I'm fine. Don't worry." Tommy assured her, hoping to ease her worries.

"Oh my God... thank God you're all right." She sighed with relief after panting too. "That was a big earthquake, that tree fell for the shaking."

Tommy understood what she was talking about, and turned around to see the fallen tree, and then back to looking at her. "Don't worry, I got out of the way in time. It didn't hurt me." He lied, as his robotic friend saved him.

"Let's go back home now, just before something else happens." Tommy's mother said.

Back home, Tommy went upstairs to prepare and go to sleep, when his watch received a call from Professor Moshimo. Like in the morning, a hologram formed from the light emitted by the device on Tommy's wrist, displaying the Professor.

"Tommy, are you all right? An earthquake took place a few minutes ago." Moshimo asked, worried.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. All thanks to Robotboy, who saved me from a falling tree." Tommy said, quickly explaining what happened.

"I'm glad you're not hurt. Also, I'm very proud of Robotboy: you spent only one day together and he already recognized you as someone important to him." The Professor replied, happy to hear everything was fine.

"There's another thing that is worthy of note - Robotboy already learned how to speak!" Tommy revealed to Robotboy's inventor how his creation learned to talk.

"Did he really learn how to talk in this little time? That's impressive!" Moshimo replied, not knowing how quick his creation could learn new things.

"Come on Robotboy, don't be afraid, go on and speak to the Professor!" Tommy encouraged his best friend to speak to him.

Robotboy was indeed nervous, tapping his fingers together, and looking up to his creator. He wanted to impress him too.

"There's no need to be shy, Robotboy. I won't judge you. I just want to hear you say something." Moshimo smiled to the robot.

"Something." Robotboy said, tilting his head and hoping that was what Moshimo wanted to hear.

Both Tommy and Professor Moshimo chuckled as they heard Robotboy getting his inventor's request wrong, but he did speak.

"No, Ro. The Professor wanted you to say other things, like words you learned and maybe start up a little conversation." Tommy explained.

"Oh. Robotboy understand now." He nodded in response to Tommy.

"Amazing! This is fast, even for him. I'm impressed, Robotboy. You learned to speak so quickly, and that is a very useful skill to have." Moshimo praised Robotboy for gaining the ability to talk that quickly, while the robot was listening to his inventor's words, very happy to know he was proud of his creation.

"Now I have to go, Tommy, see you tomorrow. Goodbye, Robotboy!" The Professor saluted Robotboy and its current "owner", stopping the call and turning off the light coming from the watch on Tommy's wrist.

In the meanwhile a fly, barely noticeable because of the darkness outside, was flying in front of the window present in Tommy's bedroom, keeping its eyes fixed on the robot.


End file.
